


Of Pirates And Jiangshis

by YoursTruly_ThisMaster (Yours_Truly_This_Master)



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Boats and Ships, Halloween, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, Jiangshi, Love/Hate, M/M, Mild Blood, Pirates, Please Don't Hate Me, Stockholm Syndrome, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yours_Truly_This_Master/pseuds/YoursTruly_ThisMaster
Summary: When he opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was the throbbing headache ripping through his entire head. Groaning he slowly pushed himself up. He looked down at the intricately carved sleeves of his robe tattered to shreds. His brightly red painted nails stared back at him. The floor, more like, planks of wood (?) was swaying.That's when he noticed that the entire place was swaying. Was this a ship? He looked around to see that his cap was lying at a distance. Picking it up he dusted it and sighed. That's when he looked around and saw that he was alone. Wait. Where were the other three?!
Relationships: Jack Howl/Sebek Zigvolt, Jack Howl/Silver, Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper, Malleus Draconia/Leona Kingscholar, Ruggie Bucchi/Lilia Vanrouge, Silver & Sebek Zigvolt, Silver/Sebek Zigvolt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Of Pirates And Jiangshis

When he opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was the throbbing headache ripping through his entire head. Groaning he slowly pushed himself up. He looked down at the intricately carved sleeves of his robe tattered to shreds. His brightly red painted nails stared back at him. The floor, more like, planks of wood (?) was swaying.

That's when he noticed that the entire place was swaying. Was this a ship? He looked around to see that his cap was lying at a distance. Picking it up he dusted it and sighed. That's when he looked around and saw that he was alone. Wait. Where were the other three?! 

The last thing he had remembered was being knocked unconscious. The island port the four of them had decided to stay at for the month was nothing but a small village. They were waiting for the next ration ship to arrive so that they could take a lift to the mainland.

"Lilia? Silver? Sebek?!" He called out once and coughed. His throat was parched and he could feel the crusted blood underneath his fingernails. The outer coat was torn to shreds and the metal shackles grim and dark looked back at him. He turned his face towards the small round window and quickly dragged himself towards it.

Just as he had expected. The bright blue ocean becoming one with the equally blue sky with its white cotton like clouds stared back at him innocently. Pirates? Seriously?! He knew his horns looked nice and all and catches people's attention really fast but are you kidding him?! He let out a frustrated sigh and carded pale nimble fingers through his dark hair.

Reptilian green eyes finally decided to take in his surroundings. Neatly carved wooden planks made the entire chamber. It was a relatively small one. There was only this one window which gave any semblance of time. The door , the only means of escape was made of metal and a crest with a lion having a scar cutting through his left eye stared back at him.

The door looked short enough. A person of about 5'7 would too have to bend themself to come in. The ceiling was low too. He was sure that if he were to stand to his full height, his horns would definitely pass through the wood. A frustrated snarl escaped him. His tail thumped beside him before finally curling closer to his body. This would definitely be a nuisance.

Casting a short spell the huge scaled appenditure disappeared like it was never there. Good.

His shoes were nowhere to be seen. Shackles were bound around his pale ankles too. He glared at the lion crest. Oh this was gonna be real crazy wasn't it? Might as well deface the wood. Lifting his hand he dragged his sharp nails across the wooden planks.

A high pitched screech emanated from where his nails connected on the wood. He glared at the thin lines which appeared on the dark surface. He took out all his frustrations on the wood and continued to scratch it. Angry tears collected in his eyes. What had happened to the other three. Were they alright? Sebek was surely going into a full on panic mode not seeing him around. What about Silver? His sleeping disorder would definitely make him unknowing to the happenings around him. Lilia would definitely make sure they were alright.

* * *

The small male sitting outside the room eating the sweet round baked goods startled out of his sugary reverie when he heard a shrill scratch coming from inside. His hyena ears underneath the pirate hat perked up. He slowly turned his head towards the short metal door and gulped the piece he was chewing. He sighed. 

"Leona san loves leaving all the troublesome ones to me."

He rubbed his clean hand across his face before standing tall.....which wasn't too tall (lmao don't hurt me.) Putting on his best smug face he went to the door and slowly unbolted it before creaking it open. He grimaced at the high creak combined with the screeches from inside. Damn. He surely needs to tell Jack to oil these. He bent and poked half of his body in and looked at the figure sitting inside the room.

He was not going to lie. He was pretty intimidated by the other male. The male standing to his full height would definitely be towering way over him. The dark horns glistened in the little light which poured in through the door. The first thing he noticed about the haggard figure was the tail. Ruggie swears on his life that this one had a tail, a real tail which was part of the figure, unlike the rest whose pseudo tails were stitched to their clothes and made of cloth.

He then noticed the wide green eyes staring at him. The light in them shining a deadly glint. The reptilian eyes were nothing but mere slits currently. Yep. He was not going anywhere near this man. He was still seventeen and far too young to die. Like, for real, just look at those nails. They were sharpened (they weren't this sharp before, Ruggie mused, claws? Like the lazy lion that means. Retractable claws he guesses?) like knives and painted a bloody red.

Not thank you. Ruggie loves his life. He looked up to see what exactly produced the noise and saw that clean lines had been scratched into the wood of the walls of the ship. The hyena could feel his eyes pop out. That's going to cost a lot. Leona san is going to cook him for their dinner now.

He put on the best semblance of smugness he could pretend. Doing his iconic laugh he looked at the figure whose patience was clearly running thin.

"Seems like you are awake."

He only received a growl as an answer. This is bad. Very very bad.

"Can you please be good and not scratch the walls? The wood costs a lot." 

The figure looked him straight in the eye as he lifted his hand again and scratched another four neat lines across the board. Okay. Leona san will deal with him.

"Aye. Wait a bit , let me go and get the captain real quick." He put on his set menacing look as he stared the figure up and down for a good measure. Let him think that something immoral might happen to him. It's better than him knowing that Ruggie is ready to kowtow and bow down to this man. This time a raspy voice answered him.

"You expect _me_ to be scared of someone who has sugar flakes all over his face and is half my size?" There was seething anger and amusement in that voice.

Ruggie could feel his face burn up. He coughed once for good measure. This man has no right to insult Ruggie's height! He spoke up again.

"Wait. I will go and get the captain."

"Not like I have a say in this."

Ruggie stared at the carnal gaze of the man and quickly bolted the door. A sarcastic laugh was the last thing he heard from the inside. He put a hand on his chest to calm his heart thumping inside his ribcage. He wiped his forehead before quickly speed walking towards the outer and upper end of the ship to get to the deck where he was sure the lion was still napping.

Yeah. 

That lazy lion would definitely handle this one better than himself. He was better off suited to that smaller one with the black and hot pink hair. (Oh he won't accept it, but maybe, he may have taken a sudden fondness to bats. He chuckled to himself before moving forward.)

* * *

The deck had people all clambering around. At times some mild shouts from the pirates alerted his senses of their location and the happenings around the ship. A small smug smirk curled his lips at the edges. This man was one of immense power on this ship. He rested at the back of the deck where it had been emptied out specifically for him.

Legs crossed at the ankles and head resting on his arms he drifted in and out of his sleep. Never quite relaxing. His hat tipped over the bridge of his nose shielding his eyes from the surroundings. The hammock gently swayed in the shade.

His senses were always high on alert. Who knows what trouble my arise or find him at any given moment?

"Leona san!" 

.....And he should stop himself from thinking so much. He sighed through his nose and just continued pretending to sleep. Maybe the headache will leave him be.

The hyena seemed to have different thoughts as he approached the 'sleeping' male and huffed. 

"Get up!" Ruggie knows he shouldnt be speaking to this man like this, by c'mon! He has known this man since he was ten! That long a relationship should account for something! 

Ruggie let out a frustrated sigh when he saw that the man showed no signs of leaving his spot. He prayed and cursed on all his lucky stars.

"Okay. You forced me to do this."

Before the bigger male knew anything, his entire world was turning upside down. Literally. He fell on the floor and groaned before sitting up and glaring daggers at the shorter of the two. Standing up he fixed his hat beforeglaring the other in the eye.

"This better be important Ruggie."

A single forest green eye stared through Ruggie's soul. He pressed down his nerves and willed himself to speak. The danger just never leaves.

"That lone horned one is awake." 

He could see the other man's temper rising.

"Is this the reason why-"

"He is scratching the wood and has probably covered about an entire wall with his beautiful nail marks by now. " 

" _He is doing what?!"_

Ruggie looked at the gaping male with a straight face. He would have laughed if he didn't love his life so much. He saw the older male snap his jaw shut and he could about _hear_ him gritting his teeth.

"Oh that bitch." An angry growl ripped through his throat as the other picked up his coat from where it had been hanging. Quickly putting it on he stomped in the direction of the cellars. The other crewmen (and some ladies too) quickly parting and rushing off to the side when they saw that their captain was absolutely seething with rage.

It was never best to mess with him when he was angry. No one wants to become a pile of sand blown away by the wind.

Ruggie sighed and quickly followed behind the lion, best not to leave him alone with that horned whatever he was. Ruggie could tell from his animal instincts that it was best not to leave those two alone.

Ruggie does not want the entire ship to be destroyed. And he could absolutely see that the horned man clearly had immense power thumping in his veins. He sighed knowing that shit would go down real quick.

One of the younger crewmen, a wolf boy named Jack looked at the lion seething with rage and going towards the cellars followed by the shorter hyena. He stood up and quickly fell into step beside the hyena. Bending down he whispered to the older male.

"Ruggie senpai, why is Leona senpai so angry?"

Distressed pale blue eyes looked at the tall wolf.

"Just pray that we have a ship to sleep on tonight."

Jack curiously looked over to the back in front of them. He could hear the angry mutters and growls the lion released under his breath. He wonders what exactly happened.

* * *

Malleus' head snapped up when he heard the metal door creak open. He quickly lifted his hans and wiped furiously at his eyes. He saw a tall figure bend and step in through the door to come and stand inside. Malleus could see that even he was struggling to stand to his full height. The angry mutters and growls were the only thing he heard in the otherwise silent cellar.

_"Which idiot designed this ship? Why the fuck is the ceiling so low here?!"_

Malleus could clearly make out the frustrated words. He saw that the hyena from before stood at the door with another tall white haired male bending to look in from beside him. He hated the feeling of being the centre of attention. Especially considering said attention was more like scrutiny.

He looked at the tails of the three males and clearly made out that the one in front of him was the apparent captain. A lion. Literally one. He snorted through his nose thinking that he was a lion less, a kitten more. That seemed to draw the man's attention who was then gawking at the damage done behind Malleus who was looking at his sharp red painted nails. 

_**"What have you done lizard?!"** _

"I am not a lizard, kitten."

Booted feet came into his vision. He looked up at the single green eye of the eyepatched male. A low growl ripped from the male's throat before he bent down to his eye level.

_"What the fuck did you call me?"_

"Are you short of hearing?"

Malleus knew that currently he was doing nothing but provoking this man for no reason. Especially considering his life henceforth was in his claws, or paws. Okay lets call it paws, they sound cuter. But he does have his reasons! He has no idea what happened to the other three or why was he even here.

He looked at pissed snarling male. A panicked voice from behind floated in.

"Leona san please don't. " 

His eyes fixed behind the lion to scrutinize the other two at the entrance. He could feel the nervousness rolling off the two in waves. A huff from above drew his attention back in and his vision was blocked when the figure in front of him crouched down to his height.

A calloused hand came and grabbed his chin lifting his head up. He glared at the single forest coloured eye. And the male glared back. 

"What have you done to them?" That was his major concern at this moment. 

"They are alive, well and unconscious." A gruff voice replied him. He felt a huge weight get off his shoulders. That means they were alright. He broke the eye contact and sighed. 

The grip on his chin tightened as his head was turned left and right. Even tilted back to reveal his pale neck. A warning growl came from deep within his throat. He was forced to look at the male who now had the fakest smile Malleus had ever seen ,twisting his lips up.

"You will sell for a fortune."

_WHAT?!_

"Too bad that now you can't be harmed too much. Damaged goods don't bring in a lot."

His surprise must have shown as he saw the smug expression the other wore before letting go of him and standing up before walking out.

"Ruggie, go check on the other three. Jack, take care of our guest." 

Malleus heard him say before the hyena quickly scampered away only leaving him and the awkward wolf at the door.

Jack looked at the male inside and then at the fading back of his captain. Leona san, why him? What harm had Jack done to you? The white haired male looked at the figure inside. Although he looked weak with his clothes in tatters and make-up smudged, the power he possessed was clearly visible.

Jack gulped before asking him, willing his voice to not shake.

"Something you need?"

"Freedom?"

".....something I can provide?"

"Free us."

".....food and water it is."

"I don't have a choice do I? "

He looked at the unsettling smile of the male. That smile gave him the chills. He knew all of their lives were bound to get more troublesome after this. Jack wasted no time before bolting the door and running towards the direction of the kitchen to get something light to eat and some water.

Best he sticks to the three down the corridor. Leona senpai can deal with this one.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malleus : busy scratching
> 
> Ruggie done with everything Bucchi
> 
> Leona : look at this lion trying to sleep like a sexy man on the deck not understanding he is just a feral kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Come shout at me at @XFever233 on twitter!


End file.
